


Battles, Legendary or Not

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: She wasn’t sure if it was better or worse to not be on the active team when a serious invasion was happening.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2019)





	Battles, Legendary or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



If Cassie had to choose the most significant day of her life, she’d be torn between the day that she met TJ and became a Power Ranger or The Battle of Angel Grove. Sometimes she thought it was sad, considering that both of those events had happened when she was a teenager, and she was well into her 30s now. (And she owned every single one of those years. That was the thing about nearly dying multiple times when you were a teenager, every day that you lived became a victory to celebrate.) Sure, she had accomplished a lot of things since giving up her powers, but that was the thing about saving the world, every day you weren’t doing so seemed to pale in comparison.

The Battle of Angel Grove had been a symbol for two major things - it was the end of her official tenure as a Power Ranger, and the beginning of her life as a public figure.

Morphing in public had seemed like such a good idea at the time. After hearing all the civilians standing up for them, claiming to be rangers, after the despair of the night previously…. It had just seemed right.

They should have known that there were going to be consequences. That their lives would change forever. 

Strangely enough (or perhaps not so strange), the thing that had really stuck with her had been the sight of the people she’d sworn to protect, huddled around fires and wondering whether or not the Power Rangers would come. Sure, there had been moments before when people had wondered where the Rangers were, or what was taking them so long (Which frankly, had been annoying, because they were doing their best!), but never in her memory had she actually seen people wondering if this was it, that the Rangers had failed.

Some part of her had wondered that too. But somehow they had pulled it off, they had stopped Dark Spectre, and Cassie had breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that her battles were over.

She was not expecting to have to feel the same way as she had the night before the battle over twenty years later.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if it was better or worse to not be on the active team when a serious invasion was happening. The final battles that each Ranger fought were always terrifying, but this was the first one that truly reminded her of what had happened in Angel Grove all those years ago. She had always had faith in the Ranger teams; because if she had learned one thing it was that the Power always chose correctly, even if you didn’t understand it at the time. She had tried not to worry each time, but this one seemed particularly bad.

The retired Rangers email had started going crazy when the invasion had begun. The various teams all kept in contact with each other, although tradition generally stated that you didn’t get invited until after you had defeated your big bad. (Truthfully, Cassie was pretty sure that was just because the original team wanted an excuse to throw a party.)

But when the Armada began its attack, Cassie suddenly felt her connection to the Morphin Grid strengthen in a way it hadn’t been in years, just as an email from someone named Gosei appeared asking them to get to Harwood immediately, as their help was needed.

By the time she had got there, Harwood was in the sort of condition that Cassie hadn’t seen since Angel Grove. She helped out where she could, and she saw a few of the other veterans as well, all doing what they could in their civilian guises.

The problem with being known as a former Ranger was the questions. Why hadn’t she stopped the Armada. Did she know where the active team was. If she was still the active team, would Harwood still be standing?

And that last one, that was one that hurt. It was the reason that most of the veteran teams tried to avoid the active ones until they had triumphed. Because the new teams needed to learn without having people looking over their shoulders and second guessing them all the time. For the Power to truly embrace them, the active team needed to learn to stand on their own.

That didn’t mean that they didn’t want to help, of course, and some of them managed to in ways that they wouldn’t be noticed. 

And yes, Cassie wondered if she would have done better. But it had also been her team that had nearly let Angel Grove be destroyed, her team that might not have triumphed without Zordon’s death. Seeing all the destruction of Harwood, with the Power flowing through her, just brought back all sorts of memories.

Especially when she found herself listening to the same sort of talk she had over twenty years before. Civilians, huddled around at night, wondering what would happen, whether or not the Power Rangers were really coming, and if this was the end. Whether this was the battle that the Rangers could lose, or if this would save the Earth until another threat appeared.

It was strange how used to being under threat the world had gotten. There had only been a few peaceful years.

Cassie slept fitfully that night, waking up constantly to check emails from the Ranger network, waiting to know if she would be needed.

It was at dawn when the message from Tommy appeared, telling them all where to assemble. Normally, everyone would be greeted with hugs, and teasing. But now, everyone was serious. Cassie ended up by Karone, and couldn’t help but remember that the last time the two had been on opposing sides. But when it came time to morph, and she heard Karone declare how much she loved being a Ranger, Cassie knew that this would be a battle just like any other, and that the Rangers would triumph, as they always did.

Maybe the new team did need some backup, but the future of Earth was in good hands.


End file.
